American Military News
American Military News is a leading U.S. news media company focused on reporting to the American public and the world on matters related to the U.S. military, national security, international affairs and culture.Military News mission https://americanmilitarynews.com/mission/ Media Bias/Fact Check ranks American Military News as "Least Biased" on their political bias spectrum and ranks American Military News' 'Factual Reporting' as 'High.'Bias/Fact Check https://mediabiasfactcheck.com/american-military-news/ History American Military News was founded in August 2015 by Kellen Giuda in a desire to educate Americans and people around the world about what was happening with the U.S. military and international affairs. Giuda believes that the world is entering a complex period of hyper-conflict and that the public should be informed and educated about it.Giuda: Why I founded American Military News https://americanmilitarynews.com/2018/11/kellen-giuda-why-i-founded-american-military-news/ Reporting AMN focuses its reporting on breaking news, international affairs, the United States Department of Defense, the United States Army, United States Navy, United States Marine Corps, United States Air Force, United States Coast Guard, United States Department of Homeland Security, United States Department of Justice, national security and cultural issues.Military News Reporting Coverage https://americanmilitarynews.com/reporting-coverage/ Rankings *Media Bias/Fact Check ranks American Military News as "Least Biased" on their political bias spectrum and ranks American Military News' Factual Reporting as 'High."Bias/Fact Check https://mediabiasfactcheck.com/american-military-news/ Mobile App American Military News has the most popular, most downloaded military news app in the Apple App StoreMilitary News mobile app on Apple App Store https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/american-military-news/id1050705440 and Google Play StoreMilitary News mobile app on Google Play Store https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.americanmilitarynews.amn1 with a total of 12,200 reviews and a 4.7 out of 5.0 average rating. The American Military News app has 9,100+ reviews on the Apple App Store and 3,100+ reviews on the Google Play Store. Affiliations American Military News, its editors and reporters are affiliated with the following organizations : * Society of Professional Journalists (SPJ) * Defense Writers Group * Online News Association (ONA) * International Association of Professional Writers and Editors (IAPWE) Notable Reporting American Military News regularly publishes notable articles with national importance ranging from speaking with U.S. Senate Majority Leader to senior military officials, veterans, hospital administrators, Hollywood actors, professional athletes and more. American Military News lists their notable reporting by section, including Legislation, Reform & Malpractice, Hollywood, Publishing, Events & Media, Health, Treatment & Wellness, Whistleblower & Controversy, Humanitarian & Relief Efforts, New Companies & Products and Veterans. * Our in interview with Gerard Butler at ‘Hunter Killer’ premiere on USS Intrepid * US Marine vet’s malpractice claim denied due to VA loophole – Now he’s on a mission to change the law * We spoke to ‘Thank You For Your Service’ director Jason Hall: ‘We made this movie for veterans’ * Former CIA spy pens tell-all about world of espionage * CBD is about to revolutionize the veteran community and PTSD, taking America by storm * Gen. Martin Dempsey talks leadership in the digital age at ADS’ Warrior East Expo * Marine vet’s malpractice bill targeting the VA enters US House; seeks to close VA contractor loophole * AMVETS officially supports ‘Tally Bill’ in Congress addressing VA malpractice loophole * Exclusive: Marine veteran left with hole in face after VA delayed dental treatment 19 days * Exclusive: Marines at Quantico forced to use mysterious dark brown water in barracks for months * Exclusive: Female Marines speak out on ‘Marines United’ nude database scandal – call for more to speak to NCIS * The Cajun Relief Foundation organized thousands for the Cajun and Texas navies, and they’re going viral * Centerstone: Helping 6,000+ veterans and the retired Colonel who is leading the way * We have your back’ – Grunt Style Army Veteran CEO is giving employees pay raise to cover Illinois income tax increase * Exclusive: We spoke to the Marine who shielded a girl he just met from bullets during Vegas massacre * Kris Paronto reflects on 6-year Benghazi anniversary – ‘Those heroes who died exemplified American spirit, patriotism’ * NH farm that helps homeless veterans hosts ‘Flags for Forgotten Soldiers’ memorial * NH veterans group wants to hand out 1,000 winter survival kits to homeless vets * Former Navy SEAL Kaj Larsen paddle boards supplies to and from yacht for CA wildfire victims * Motorcycle accident left this Army veteran without a leg – then he began modeling References Category:News Category:Military Category:Military news Category:Department of Defense External Links *American Military News Website *American Military News Facebook Page *American Military News Twitter *American Military News Apple Store Mobile App *American Military News Google Play Store Mobile App *American Military News Instagram *American Military News Crunchbase